Una cuestión de orgullo
by Lunaleen01
Summary: [Adaptación][SasuSaku][AU]Como secretaria del presidente de la firma de abogados , Sakura sabía que rompía las reglas de la compañía al mantener una relación sentimental con su jefe . Como a Sasuke no le importó romper las reglas por ella ,Sakura creyó que este la amaba de verdad. Sin embargo, surgieron terribles problemas que cambiarían sus vidas drásticamente.
1. Principio del final

Hola aqui les traigo la adaptación de la Novela de Michelle Reid ''Una cuestión de orgullo'',mientras la leía no podía sacarme la idea de que esta historia va demasiado bien con el SasuSaku.

He cambiado una que otra cosilla para ajustarla a la personalidad de los dos,aunque obviamente los dos,especialmente Sasuke son algo OCC,espero que la disfruten y si tienen alguna queja,duda o sugerencia no duden en mensajear o dejar un review !

Esta historia,título ni los personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores Michelle Reid y Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sasuke acababa de salir del baño con sólo una toalla enrollada en la cintura. Regresando a la habitación se paró por un momento a observar como Sakura aun dormía pacíficamente.

—Despierta Sakura . Ya es muy tarde... —Sasuke la llamó. Agitado, andaba por el cuarto, intentando coger las ropas que había dejado esparcidas por el suelo la noche anterior.

—¡Sakura, vamos! —repitió, impaciente.

Sakura podía verlo, no estaba durmiendo como él pensaba. Sólo observaba por debajo de las sábanas : sí, aquel era Sasuke , _EL _Sasuke Uchiha...alto, fuerte, piel de porcelana,ojos penetrantes oscuros y por encima de todo irresistible. A los treinta y cuatro años de edad, era presidente de una firma de abogados , y considerado como uno de los mejores de todo Japón.

—Puedo dormir un poco más hoy. Mi jefe me dio esta mañana para compensar algunas horas extras que he hecho últimamente —preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No me acuerdo de haberte dado la mañana de hoy,voy a necesitarte... Debemos terminar el contrato de la Akatsuki antes de mi almuerzo con la dirección de la empresa. ¡No seas molesta y levántate inmediatamente! —exclamó Sasuke, apresurado— ya estoy saliendo... necesito ir a mi apartamento a cambiarme de ropa y recoger unos documentos.

La noche se había ido y el hombre atractivo y lleno de pasión ya no estaba más presente, había dado lugar al abogado frío y calculador.

—Sas, estoy hablando en serio, no iré hoy por la mañana —explicó.

—¿Por qué no? — preguntó, un poco irritado.

—Porque... Voy a salir con una un asunto que atender. Ya te lo había dicho antes —mintió Sakura, pues tenía la seguridad de que Sasuke no se acordaría, ya que Sakura era muy responsable en el trabajo y sus ausencias no eran algo muy común.

—Tendré que pedirle a Shizune que te sustituya —concluyó. Sasuke ya estaba totalmente absorto en los problemas y negocios del día y por esto ya no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que Sakura decía. .

—No será necesario, Shizune ya lo sabe y me sustituirá. Estaré de vuelta a las tres de la tarde —respondió Sakura.

—Perfecto —dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta a la puerta con una o dos prendas de vestir al hombro.

—¡Sasuke! —Sakura lo llamó tímidamente.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó con un atine de impaciencia sin mirarla.

—Pienso que merezco un beso antes de irte, ¿no? —Sakura preguntó en voz baja un poco asustada por la respuesta que este podría darle.

—¡Oh! Por Dios, Sakura ¡No tengo tiempo,acabamos de pasar la noche juntos ! —el Uchiha exclamó con frialdad.

—Esta bien Sasuke nos vemos en la oficina,Respondió tratando de ocultar cuánto le afectó su respuesta..

Sasuke solo sonrió hacia ella, con las llaves del auto entre sus labios y salió a toda prisa..Sakura permaneció acostada por algunos minutos más y pensó para si misma:

¡Ah! Sasuke ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto ser un poco cariñoso?

La diferencia entre los dos era prácticamente _una _sola: Sasuke sólo tenía _sexo_, mientras que Sakura hacía el _amor_. Sasuke siempre era una persona fría,,calculadora ,metódica y no admitía mezclar su vida personal y la profesional. Sakura había conseguido romper esta barrera, haciéndose su amante. La relación, sin embargo, era secreta. Sólo Naruto , uno de los accionistas y abogados de la firma , mejor amigo de Sasuke, sabía al respecto.

* * *

Aquella mañana parecía no terminar para Sakura,mintió a Sasuke ,no iría a encontrarse con ninguna amiga. tenía una consulta con su ginecólogo. Tenía un atraso,lo que no era inusual para ella,pero tambien se habia estado sintiendo extraña en las últimas semanas y ella era una persona que rara vez se enfermaba..

_Estas embarazada_ repetía su conciencia.

_Estas embarazada._

Hace semanas que intentaba convencerse de lo contrario, pero en el fondo, sabía que estaba embarazada. Sólo fue al médico para confirmar sus sospechas,ya que los nervios la estaban volviendo loca y en todos los lugares que miraba salia algo relacionado a embarazadas o bebes.

—¡Felicidades, está embarazada Señora Haruno ! —dijo el médico pasándole sus resultados .

Y Sakura sintió como todo su mundo se venía abajo.


	2. Oscuridad

_**Rose Kennedy dijo una vez, "Los pájaros cantan después de una tormenta. ¿Por Qué no debería la gente sentirse libre de deleitarse con cualquier luz de sol que les quede?...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sakura salió del consultorio médico muy nerviosa. Sabía que necesitaba de algún tiempo

para poner sus pensamientos en orden antes de volver a la oficina o Sasuke podría sospechar que algo malo le pasaba, ya que este era una persona muy intuitiva . Comenzó a caminar por las calles sin rumbo el principio el Uchiha había dejado bien claro que no quería una relación seria , pues apreciaba demasiado su estilo de vida . Sakura .apasionada y deslumbrada por el encanto de este , había aceptado todas las condiciones que elhabía impuesto.

Habían acordado que Sakura tomaría las precauciones necesarias para no embarazarse. Pero,esta frecuentemente, olvidaba de tomar sus anticonceptivos A veces pasaban días sin tomarse las píldoras y, cuando se daba cuenta, se tomaba dos deuna vez. Había tenido suerte de no haberse embarazado antes.

Con seguridad Sasuke consideraría ese descuido como una traición, pues había confiado en su palabra.

-Mi Dios, ¿qué hago ahora?-, se preguntó las lagrimas caian por su pálido rostro.

Sin saber cómo había conseguido llegar a la oficina, fue directo al baño y se arreglo el maquillaje, intentando disfrazar la palidez de su rostro.y la hinchazón de sus ojos

Todo parecía haber transcurrido normalmente por la mañana durante su ausencia. Sasuke ni se percató de su presencia cuando pasó junto a ella en dirección a su oficina,,como siempre. Vestía un traje negro con camisa de seda que además de muy sexy, leresaltaba aún más la palidez de su piel . La corbata era de un rojo sangre. Sasuke era increíblemente hermoso. hipnotizante..

—Sakura , ven a mi oficina, por favor —él la llamó por el teléfono.

—Un momento Señor Uchiha —respondió rápidamente.

Sakura , tomó un espejo de su gaveta derecha para inspeccionar su rostro, se arregló la ropa e inmediatamente se dirigió a la oficina de Sasuke.

Después que sentó frente a Sasuke,este sin siquiera

levantar el rostro de los papeles que consultaba: Pregunto .

—¿Cómo fue el encuentro con tu amiga?

—Muy bien —mintió Sakura Mientras trataba de sonar lo más animada posible . Almorzamos juntas y recordamos los viejos tiempos.

Sabía que Sasuke no estaba ni siquiera escuchando. Estaba atento a una pila de papeles y documentos. Todo indicaba que el contrato de la Akatsuki había sido cerrado por la mañana.

Sakura estaba muy confundida, se sentía culpable y con miedo. No podría esconder aquella situación por mucho tiempo, pero de una cosa estaba segura la reacción de Sasuke sería ía confiado en ella, y lo había traicionado.

—¿Puedo empezar? —preguntó Sasuke ,poniendo los papeles a un lado,, notando que su secretaria estaba distraída.

—Claro, —respondió inmediatamente.

Trabajaron toda la tarde y Sakura consiguió incluso olvidarse de los problemas que tanto la atormentaban.

Al final del día, se encontraba exhausta. Como ya no había nadie más en la oficina, Sasuke se aproxima con mucha delicadeza a Sakura y, cariñosamente levantó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, revelando preocupación.

—Sí. Sólo tengo un dolor de cabeza no veo la hora de llegar a casa, tomar un baño, y descansar —respondió Sakura , sonriendo y tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

En otros tiempos, el simple hecho de que Sasuke se preocupase sería bastante para que se sintiera la más feliz de las mujeres. Pero ahora todo era diferente.

—Es que... estaba pensando en qué cenáramos juntos,.tal vez bailar un poco, y entonces quién sabe... —propuso Sasuke , asumiendo una expresión traviesa,mientras acariciaba una de las manos de Sakura.

—Hoy no, Sasuke .. Estoy en uno de aquellos días... tú sabes —respondió Sakura .

Conocía bien a Sasuke y sabía que cuando se mostraba cariñoso, era porque tenía una sola cosa en mente: llevarla a la cama.

—Está bien, está bien. No voy a insistir más —dijo Sasuke , pasando delicadamente las manos por los cabellos de Sakura,masajeando su cuero cabelludo..

Le gustaba cuando sus largos cabellos rosa estaban sueltos, pues embellecían aún más su rostro delicado y femenino . Su piel clara y suave realzaba sus grandes ojos verdes . Era una mujer atractiva, y dondequiera que fuese, su cuerpo bien formado y sensual llamaba la atención de los hombres.

Sakura bajó la cabeza para continuar trabajando mientras masajeaba su sien y Sasuke percibió que realmente no lograría nada con insistir.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho todavía? —preguntó, mirando su reloj.

—Unos diez minutos más y me voy a casa,.

—Muy bien,, buenas noches. Nos veremos mañana —él habló en un tono de voz no muy entusiasmado y a la vez preocupado—. ¿Estás segura de que está todo bien? Creo que estás muy extraña hoy. ¿No quieres decirme lo que sucede? —Sasuke colocó su mano sobre la de Sakura y comenzó a acariciarla tiernamente.

—Yo debería preguntarte lo que está sucediendo a ti... ¡Nunca te preocupas por mí! ¿Por qué lo haces ahora? —un poco nerviosa lo miró a los ojos.

—¡Quien te escuche pensaría que soy un desalmado! —exclamó un poco ofendido..

—Y a veces lo eres. Nosotros dos lo sabemos —replicó Sakura , mientras volvía a mecanografiar, visiblemente irritada.

Sakura era siempre muy tierna,y delicada y, cuando actuaba así, tan impulsivamente, Sasuke no sabía como reaccionar. Confuso, retrocedió y la miró por algunos segundos sin decir nada. Se dirigió a la puerta y, nervioso, salió sin siquiera despedirse.

* * *

Una vez más Sakura se encontraba sola. Miraba fijamente las paredes, lastimada porque Sasuke la hubiese dejado de aquel modo. Caminó hasta el estante, cogió una botella del bar y se preparó un whisky doble. Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero, deprimida, juzgó que la bebida le haría bien.,hasta que recordó que ya no podría beber y dejó el vaso en el estante.

Se dirigio hacia la oficina de Sasuke quedaba en el decimosexto piso del edificio. Sakura había comenzado a trabajar en el sector de mecanografía,como secretaria júnior hacía seis meses, cuando sólo tenía veinte años.

Sasuke solía visitar todos los sectores de su compañía, y fue en una de esas visitas que había conocido a Sakura.

_FLASHBACK_

_—Todo bien —la chica había respondido medio sin gracia, pero muy feliz y orgullosa de __haber sido notada por el jefe._

_Entusiasmado por aquella chica joven, l, Sasuke pidió que la promovieran al __puesto de la srta. Tenten, su secretaria, que estaba por irse a China. __Cuando Sakura supo del nuevo cargo que ocuparía, quedó radiante. __Sasuke era codiciado por todas las chicas, no sólo porque era el dueño de la empresa sino __también por su encanto seductor. Era muy atractivo, con un rostro de trazos firmes, labios bien __formados y cabellos negros, cortados de un modo al mismo tiempo moderno y elegante. __Siendo así, no fue difícil para Sakura enamorarse de él. Después de un mes de trabajar_

_juntos, Sasuke la invitó a cenar a un restaurante muy romántico y caro, uno de los más populares de la ciudad . A la luz de las velas, Sakura no pudo __dejar de fijar la mirada en aquella sonrisa encantadora y sensual que la atraía como nunca. Sasuke se había comportado como un verdadero caballero durante la cena._

_Al llegar frente al edificio donde Sakura vivía, Sasuke la abrazó firmemente, cogió su barbilla y la besó, como jamás había sido besada antes._

_—¿No vas a invitarme a conocer tu apartamento? —susurró ansioso al oído de Sakura , apenas conteniendo el deseo que sentía desde que la había conocido._

_—No sé si debo... —respondió casi sin voz, sofocada por el beso de Sasuke -. De verdad me __gustaría mucho que subieras para que tomemos un trago juntos._

_Sasuke entró e inmediatamente se sentó cómodamente en el sofá de la sala de estar._

_—Tu apartamento es encantador, exactamente como la dueña —dijo Sasuke sonriendo._

_—Gracias. Eres muy gentil, —Sakura agradeció—. Me gusta mucho. Vivo aquí de pequeña, y __este lugar ya forma parte de mi vida._

_—¿Sería muy indiscreto preguntar si vives sola o... será que alguien puede aparecer en __cualquier momento? —habló, mirando a su alrededor._

_—Mira lo que gustes. Mi padre falleció hace cinco años,,, mi madre, y yo, continuamos __aquí, viviendo juntas, hasta que hace dos años se casó nuevamente. A pesar de las protestas de mamá decidí continuar viviendo sola. Sabe... ciertamente que yo me sentiría una intrusa... —explicó a Sasuke , entregándole el vaso de licor._

_—Entonces puedo besarte una vez más.,. lo deseo... —murmuro, abrazándola._

_Continuó besándola y acariciando su cuerpo. Al poco rato le quitó la ropa e __inmediatamente estaban desnudos, con los cuerpos entrelazados. Ella nunca antes se había ido a la__cama con un hombre, y cuando Sasuke lo percibió, ya era demasiado tarde. Al principio se enojó por que Sakura no le hubiese avisado, pero después le acarició el rostro tiernamente._

_—Yo nunca estuve con una chica virgen en toda mi vida —dijo en voz baja, cogiendo a Sakura en sus brazos._

_Sasuke podía no amarla tanto como Sakura lo amaba, pero ese día la hizo sentirse bella y deseada. Besó cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo bien formado y sensual con tanta intensidad que __Sakura llegaba a sentir temblores. Sasuke sabía como hacer a una mujer sentirse mujer y salvaje ._

_Sin conseguir controlar el fervor que recorría su cuerpo lleno de deseo, Sasuke la penetró nuevamente. Sakura , ansiosa por tenerlo otra vez dentro de sí, ardía de placer mientras sus cuerpos se movían frenéticamente. __En esos momento de amor intenso, de entrega total, Sakura lconseguía llegar al ser íntimo de__Sasuke . Aquello lo atormentaba, pues era muy cerrado y siempre había intentado mantener a las personas que lo rodeaban a una confortable distancia._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

El barullo del personal de limpieza, trajo a Sakura de vuelta a la realidad. Ya estaba bien oscuro y pocas personas podían ser vistas por las calles.

_Vamos, no vas a adelantar nada quedándote aquí recordando el pasado,_ pensó Sakura ,

En el camino a casa se sentía un poco más tranquila, pero aún perturbada. El incidente con Sasuke no se le salía de la cabeza. Él explotaba con cualquier cosa que lo contrariara, por menor que fuese. ¿Qué sucedería cuando supiera del embarazo? Era posible saberlo. Al llegar a casa, Sakura se sentó en el sofá, se quitó los zapatos de taco alto y colocó los pies encima, consiguiendo, finalmente, relajarse. Se quedó así por algún tiempo, pero antes que comenzara a pensar en Sasuke de nuevo, se levantó y fue hacia el cuarto.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa para tomar un baño, se miró en el espejo y pensó_ ¿por cuánto tiempo voy a continuar así... delgada, con el cuerpo apretado y bonito?_ Sakura ya estaba en el segundomes de embarazo y no continuaría esbelta por mucho tiempo más. Embarazada, mi Dios, embarazada... pensaba Sakura. Sí, Sasuke había plantado dentro de ella susemilla que se haría un bebé. Probablemente sería un niño, hermoso, fuerte y de ojos oscuros , como su padreJamás se haría un aborto, eso estaba fuera de cuestión, pero tampoco se casaría con Sasuke.

Él nunca pensó en casarse, pero ciertamente, ahora que estaba embarazada, insistiría para que se casaran. Era un hombre responsable y bien conocido en la sociedad,tenia un reputación que mantener, de él y su apellido y no permitiría que Sakura criara a aquel niño sola.

El asunto era exactamente ese, Sasuke se casaría con ella por el bebé y no por amarla. De ningún modo aceptaría tenerlo a su lado solamente porque estaba embarazada. Tenía su propio apartamento, su dinero y lo había decidido: criaría a su hijo en aquel apartamento, el bebé crecería .

El mayor problema sería su empleo: tendría que irse de ahí. No soportaría ver a Sasuke todoslos días, y a él ciertamente no le gustaría verla tampoco. Sería muy desagradable ponerse más gorda.,aguantar los chismes de las personas cuando se enteraran quien era el padre ,cada día, teniendo que usar ropas anchas y nada atractivas. Sakura se había puesto muy vanidosa desde que había conocido a Sasuke . Había gastado mucho dinero en ropas,zapatos y perfumes,todo pasa Sasuke..

Salió del baño un poco más aliviada, se peinó los cabellos aún mojados, se vistió sólo con un albornoz y pantuflas, pues no pretendía salir. Quería quedarse sola y hacer lo que deseara. Fue a la cocina con la intención de preparar algo para comer. Se acordó entonces que había congelado pizzala semana anterior, y trató de calentar algunos pedazos.

Apenas había empezado a comer, cuando el teléfono sonó. Sakura Se pasó la mano por los

cabellos y pensó

-: _discúlpame mamá, no voy a atenderte, prefiero que pienses que no estoy en casa_-.

Tsunade,su madre tenía la costumbre de llamar a su hija todos los viernes, para saber cómo había pasado la no atendería el teléfono, tendría que mentir nuevamente, decirle a su madre que todo estaba bien, cuando la verdad era que estaba horrible, como nunca se había sentido antes.

El teléfono no paraba de sonar. Cuando Sakura creía que la persona del otro lado de la línea desistiría, el aparato volvía a sonar.

—Cállate, no estoy en casa —decía en voz baja, mirando el teléfono.

El ruido del teléfono resonaba en el silencio haciendo que Sakura se sintiera muy sola Entonces las lágrimas de nuevo empezaron a bañar su rostro y esa noche Sakura lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

Que les ha parecido?

Los reviews son apreciados :)

Lunaleen


	3. Disturbia

_Sin importar que tan oscuro el momento, amor y esperanza son siempre posibles," George Chakiris_

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

* * *

.  
Sakura despertó el día siguiente con el ruido del timbre. Miró el reloj de reojo , y apenas pudo creerlo. Eran las doce de la mañana,despertarse a esa hora no era muy usual en ella, desde que era adolescente acostumbraba a despertarse a las 7. Había dormido como una piedra.

¿Quién será a esta hora de la mañana?, se preguntó Sakura mientras se dirigía de mala gana a la puerta, ya que aun se sentia cansada.

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos y se arregló el camisón rosa,

delicadamente bordado. Al abrir la puerta apenas pudo creer en lo que veía.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó sorprendida—. Estaba durmiendo... —de pronto se sintio incomoda por  
sentirse sin gracia, vestida con ropa tan escasa cerca de Sasuke. Él la miró de arriba a abajo, casi devorándola con los ojos. Adoraba sus camisones  
sensuales, y sabiendo eso Sakura tenía una verdadera colección de ropa íntima lindísima.

—Estaba casi seguro de que aún estarías en la cama —él habló, sin quitar los ojos de  
Sakura —. Perdí el sueño, necesitaba verte.

—¡Ah! Sas, deja de mirarme así y entra —dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosa.

Sabía que debería tener una apariencia horrible e intentó disfrazarlo actuando naturalmente.  
Sasuke estaba elegante, como siempre. Vestía pantalón negro con bolsillos amplios, y una  
camisa azul royal . Entró lentamente, y, no bien que ella cerró la puerta, la abrazó con cariño, pero tan firmemente, que Sakura pudo sentirlo entero.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sasuke en tono de voz suave, mirándola a los ojos—. Aún no te ves bien. ¿Estas enferma?—

Sakura pudo sentir las lágrimas queriendo brotarle de sus ojos, pero no iba a llorar cerca de  
él, ya se había prometido que eso no sucedería. Sólo nego con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá,  
ubicándose Sasuke muy cerca de ella de modo que pudiera apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Amaba a Sasuke más que a cualquier persona de este mundo, y necesitaba abrazarse a él por  
algunos minutos, sentir su aroma,sus manos,queria guardar esos recuerdos como un tesoro. Estaba tan temerosa, no sabía lo que el futuro le reservaba.

—Sakura,sé que a veces soy muy egoísta —continuó Sasuke, mientras le acariciaba los largos y  
sedosos cabellos—. ¿Hice algo que te lastimó?

—No, no pienses asi ... —suplicó Sakura—. Sólo estoy un poco cansada.

Sakura percibió entonces que Sasuke estaba realmente triste y preocupado. Amaba a aquel  
hombre y no soportaba verlo así, sabía cuánto él apreciaba que todo en la vida anduviera según lo  
programado.

—Nosotros las mujeres somos así... Esas hormonas que no nos dejan en paz —  
murmuró Sakura con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

—Pobrecita —susurró Sasuke —. Nunca me acuerdo de haberte visto así, tan mal. Esos  
problemas no parecían afectarte tanto antes.

—Tal vez nunca lo percibiste... y además estoy muy cansada, mi jefe me exige demasiado —dijo Sakura sonriendo, tratando de dar otro rumbo a la conversación.

—Ya que estás así, pienso que es mejor que cambiemos los planes para este fin de semana —propuso Sasuke . Parecía que el mundo iba a caerse en la cabeza de Sakura. Había quedado claro que la  
única cosa que le interesaba a Sasuke era su cuerpo, y la preocupación por ella no existía que esta se encontraba indispuesta Sasuke cancelaba los planes,tipico.

Quería sólo llevarla a la cama—. Creo que voy a aprovechar y visitar a mis padres, hace meses mi madre me viene cobrando algunos días con ellos —dijo Sasuke.

—Pero, Sas, ya compré las entradas para el teatro. Hoy es sábado, ¿Lo has olvidado? —  
preguntó Sakura, sorprendida y desilusionada, habia estado esperando ver esa obra semanas y cuando Sasuke acepto ir con ella habia saltado de la alegria.

—Iremos el sábado que viene. Vuelve a la cama y descansa un poco más —murmuró, ya levantándose del sofá.

Sakura se sintió paralizada, no conseguía articular una sola palabra,siempre pasaba lo mismo,los deseos de Sasuke eran ordenes para ella.

Sasuke la besó en el rostro y se fue inmediatamente.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, cuando Sakura llegó al trabajo, Sasuke ya estaba en la sala de reuniones con toda la dirección de la firma.

Sakura comenzó a trabajar, ansiosa por verlo y saber si realmente fue a la casa de sus  
padres como había dicho.

El teléfono sonó y Sakura atendió automáticamente.

—Dígame, por favor, me gustaría hablar con Sasuke, Es su oficina, ¿no es así? —  
preguntó una voz femenina, muy suave y educada.

—Así es, pero en este momento se encuentra en una reunión importante —explicó

Sakura, desconfiada,ya que Sasuke no recibia muchas llamadas personales en la oficina pregunto —. ¿Le gustaría dejarle algún recado?

—No, gracias. Pero tengo la seguridad de que si le dice a que Karin está en el teléfono,  
Sasuke me atenderá —insistió la mujer.

—No puedo. No tengo permiso para interrumpir este tipo de reunión —explicó Sakura intentando controlar los nervios.

—Está bien. La verdad es que Sasuke me prohibió llamar a su oficina. Sólo telefoneé porque voy a viajar fuera del pais. El sábado por la noche  
cuando cenamos juntos acordamos otra cena para hoy, pero no estaré más en Tokyo. ¿Podría darle  
el recado por favor? —preguntó Karin.

—Sí, podría. No sé si sabe, pero Sasuke detesta que le hagan llamadas personales aquí, a la  
oficina. ¿Por qué no llama a su apartamento y deja el recado grabado en la contestadora? —propuso Sakura, fríamente.

—Buena idea, querida. Voy a hacer eso. Gracias —agradeció Karin.

Al colgar el teléfono, Sakura no podía contener las lágrimas. Corrió hacia el baño de damas y lloró. Tenía que serenarse. Si cogiera todo aquel odio y celos explotaría.  
¿Por qué todo tenía que acabar así?, se preguntaba, angustiada.

Se sentía frágil e insegura, sólo de pensar que Sasuke había dormido con otra mujer,que le habia mentido. La  
relación de ellos había acabado. Le mintió, diciéndole que iba a visitar a sus padres. La verdad era  
que la cita con Karin ya estaba acordada.

Sakura lloraba tanto que ni percibió cuando Ino,una companera de trabajo entró en el baño.

—¿Qué te sucede, Saku? —preguntó su amiga, preocupada.

—No es nada. Tonterías mías. Ya pasó —dijo Sakura casi sin voz y, después de una pequeña  
pausa, preguntó a su amiga—: Ino , ¿sabes si Naruto está en la reunión?

—Sí está. Pero ya deben estar terminando. ¿Por qué no te retocas el maquillaje, mientras tanto, Sakura ? ¡Te ves terrible! —dijo Ino.

Además de ser muy amigas, Ino era la secretaria de Naruto y la sustituía siempre que Sakura lo necesitaba.

Sólo después del almuerzo fue que Sakura tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Naruto.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó, sonriendo.

—¡Claro! —respondió Naruto.

Estaba casi derrumbado encima de una pila de papeles. Naruto siempre vestía trajes muy  
elegantes y de color claro. Era sólo unos dos años mayor que Sasuke y también muy guapo. Pero como  
persona era extremadamente diferente: estaba casado hace años, era feliz así, y amaba mucho a su esposa y sus dos hijas.

—Naruto, me gustaría que todo lo que conversemos quedara sólo entre nosotros —pidió .

—En la medida de lo posible... —ironizó Naruto.

—Naruto, estoy hablando serio. Vine hasta tu oficina a pedir permiso por una semana.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás con problemas de salud? —preguntó, intrigado.

—No, no es eso. Como nosotros somos grandes amigos, voy a adelantártelo: usaré esta  
semana para buscar otro empleo, así te adelantas en la contratación de otra secretaria —sugirió

Sakura.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejar la compañía, y, aún así, no quieres que le cuente nada a Sasuke?

—A Sasuke no le importará. Todo acabó entre nosotros, Naruto. Sería muy engorroso para nosotros dos si yo continuara aquí.

Naruto se levantó de la silla, fue hasta la máquina de café y cogió dos tazas. El olor del  
café repugnó a Sakura visiblemente,tanto que tuvo que cubrirse la nariz unos instantes para apaciguar las nauseas .

—Estás embarazada —dijo Naruto en voz baja,no como una pregunta,mas como una tenia dos hijos y habia visto a su esposa en situaciones parecidas en el pasado.

Sakura no podía negarlo, su actitud ya la había denunciado.

—¿No piensas que Sasuke debería saberlo? —preguntó.

—No. Por lo menos de momento.

—A Sasuke le gustas mucho, Sakura —afirmó Naruto.

—Él no me ama. —dijo

—Pero tiene derecho a saberlo —insistió Naruto.

—Claro, Naruto. Pero se va a poner furioso, y con razón. Todo fue mi culpa, siempre fui pésima  
en tomar remedios, píldoras y cosas por el estilo. Sasuke va a odiarme por eso —argumentó Sakura .

—Creo que puedo ayudarte, Sakura —dijo Naruto, Pero no puedo dejar que renuncies,estas embarazada,sera practicamente imposible que consigas un trabajo decente—. Tengo una vacante disponible en el departamente de contabilidad,podria darte una semana libre y luego tomarias el puesto en ese departamento.

—Perfecto, Naruto. Me gustaría mucho. Es seguro, que si pudieras hacerme ese favor, quedaré inmensamente agradecida —dijo Sakura,un poco más animada.

—La única cosa con la cual no concuerdo, es en irte sin hablar con vez no reaccione del modo que piensas.

—Gracias, Naruto—agradeció tristemente.

—Nada de eso, Sakura. ¿Para que sirven los amigos, finalmente?

* * *

UNOS DIAS DESPUES

Se acostó en el sofá, exhausta. La imagen de Sasuke no se le salía de la cabeza.

Malditas píldoras; ¿qué costaba acordarse de ellas, cada mañana?. Amaba a  
Sasuke y sabía que todo estaba definitivamente acabado. No se conformaba con el hecho de  
prometerle que tomaría los anticonceptivos y después haber sido tan olvidadiza.

Mientras descansaba, miraba alrededor de la sala. Al ver el teléfono, tuvo la tentación de llamar a Naruto y saber como había reaccionado Sasuke cuando supo de su traslado. Pero desistió, era  
mejor dejar que las cosas corrieran normalmente.

Ya pasaban de las once de la noche cuando oyó tocar el timbre. Un escalofrío le recorrió  
el cuerpo. Tal vez fuese Sasuke.

Caminó lentamente hasta el pasillo, sin importarle su apariencia. No era hora para  
vanidades.  
Al abrir la puerta, vio que su intuición no la había engañado.

Sasuke estaba parado al lado de la puerta. Vestía pantalón y camisa negras, con una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color.

Un ángel del mal, pensó Sakura.

Después de algunos minutos, Sasuke entró y pasó directo frente a Sakura. No le dijo buenas  
noches ni la besó. Se sentó educadamente en el sofá como si fuera un extraño.

Sakura se sentó frente a él. Notó cuan furioso  
estaba. Sabía que quería explicaciones.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó agresivamente.

—Hace una media hora, creo —Sakura respondió, recelosa.

Sasuke no era una persona comprensiva. No toleraba ser pasado a llevar, y trataba siempre  
de ser el dueño de la situación. Sakura había abusado demasiado de su orgullo. Nunca lo había visto  
con una expresión tan fría antes.

—Estuve fuera algunos días. Fui a visitar a mi madre —explicó Sakura, temerosa.

Él continuó quieto, mirándola de los pies a la cabeza, sin mover un músculo. Esa actitud  
en Sasuke era una pésima señal.

—¡Dí alguna cosa, por el amor de Dios! —imploró Sakura.

Nada adelantó. Sasuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y no se movía ni siquiera para colocar la cartera sobre la mesita de la sala.

El silencio se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Sasuke, habla! —suplicó, y prosiguió entonces—. Sé que actué mal, yéndome sin hablar contigo. Es mejor así, comienzo en un departamento el próximo ..

—Naruto me habló al respecto —dijo Sasuke, finalmente.

—Vendrán situaciones engorrosas. Va a ser mejor para nosotros dos —explicó

—No veo adonde quieres llegar —observó Sasuke con frialdad.

—Sólo estoy intentando decirte que a la corta o a la larga alguien descubriría sobre nosotros... —intentó explicar.

—No te hagas la tonta, Sakura. Sólo quiero saber por qué —dijo Sasuke con firmeza.

Ambos quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Sakura podía oír la respiración irregular y nerviosa de Sasuke. Estaba aterrada. Decididamente estaba lleno de odio. Toda la situación había herido su orgullo más de lo que Sasuke podría soportar.

—¿Crees que actuaste bien, Sakura? Llegué a la oficina por la mañana... y cual fue mi  
sorpresa, cuando vi a otra chica sentada en tu lugar. Naruto intentó explicarme tu actitud, ¡pero  
continúo sin entender nada! —exclamó, irritado.

Era imposible ignorar cuan trastornado estaba. No bien acabó de hablar, se levantó y  
comenzó a andar de un lado para otro por la sala. Con seguridad no se iría antes de aclarar muy  
bien toda la situación.

De pronto, se paró enfrente de Sakura, y, mirándola con rabia, preguntó:

—Está todo acabado. ¿No es eso?

—Sí, Sasuke—respondió, angustiada.  
Sasuke tragó en seco, y comenzó a andar por la sala nuevamente. Paró frente al bar, tomó la  
botella de whisky y colocó una buena dosis en un vaso. Bebió silenciosamente mientras Sakura se  
quedaba inmóvil.

—Ya esperaba eso. Estabas muy extraña estos últimos tiempos. No soy tan idiota que no  
percibo cuando mientes —pronunciaba las palabras cargándolas de veneno.

—Sigue, Sakura, continúa. No me has explicado nada aún —Sasuke hablaba alto—. ¡Y  
deja de llorar que eso me irrita!

Sakura continuaba sentada en el sofá, sentía un leve mareo y la sensación de que todo su  
cuerpo estaba medio anestesiado. Tuvo miedo de lo que le sucediese.

—Vete a tu casa, Sasuke,estás muy nervioso. Conversaremos más tarde —propuso, esperanzada.

Cada vez que Sakura decía algo, la situación empeoraba. Conociendo a Sasuke no saldría de allí hasta que  
tuviera todas las explicaciones que exigía.  
—De ninguna manera. Tú armaste toda esta situación, y ahora vas a explicarme todo muy

—No tengo nada que explicar, Sasuke. Está todo acabado.

Sasuke se dirigió al bar y se sirvió otro whisky. No solía beber así normalmente. En general  
degustaba cada trago de la bebida con tranquilidad.

—No entiendo a donde quieres llegar, Sakura —reveló, volviendo a sentarse en la butaca frente al sofá donde ella estaba.

—Prefiero que te vayas, Sasuke. Podríamos haber evitado toda esta escena desagradable. No vuelvas más —susurró Sakura tristemente.

Sasuke se pasó la mano por los cabellos, en un gesto casi de desesperación. Era imposible  
prever cuál sería su próxima actitud. Nunca alguien lo había rechazado de aquel modo.

Dame un sólo motivo para haber hecho todo lo que hiciste —insistió

—Estoy embarazada —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué?! —preguntó Sasuke, como quien no cree en lo que acaba de oír.

* * *

Tan tan tan

Hola chicas, como ya ven nuestro Sasuke-Kun acaba de enterarse que Sakura esta embarazada, como creen que reaccionara?!

Por cierto quiero agradecerles a tod s por sus reviews,favorites y hacen muy feliz, si algun tiene alguna sugerencia para la trama de la historia,alguna idea no duden en mandarme un PM,estoy abierta a sugerencias en cuanto a la historia :)

Creo que posteare dos capitulos seguidos,la proxima semana tendre varios examenes de la uni y no creo que me de tiempo entre eso y el trabajo.

Pasen buenas noches.

Lunaleen


	4. We were lovers

**Harsh words were said**  
**and lies were told instead.**  
**I didn't ever mean to make you cry.**  
**But love can make us weak and make us strong,**  
**and before too very long.**  
**I was totally in love with you.- ** Jean Jacques Burnel - We were lovers

* * *

Sakura tragó en seco, tomó aliento y encaró a Sasuke con ojos angustiados.

—Voy a tener un bebe, Sasuke.

Este palideció. La expresión furiosa de aquel rostro la asustó. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.

—Tú no vales... No vales nada —dijo Sasuke con desprecio.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke. Fue un accidente. Olvidé una de las píldoras... —intentó explicar Sakura. Sintiendose culpable por llamar a su bebe accidente.

Sasuke se levantó furioso y comenzó a pasearse, mientras andaba por la sala, golpeando los muebles y dando puñetazos en la pared.

—Confié en ti. Como fui tan imbécil. ¿Cómo fui capaz de creer que tomarías las píldoras? Jugaste sucio Sakura.

Sasuke no era lo que se podía llamar un hombre cariñoso,pero siempre había sido muy respetuoso nunca antes la había tratado de aquel modo. Mucho menos la había insultado.

—No me trates así, Sasuke. No fue mi intención quedar embarazada. No te estoy exigiendo nada. Sólo no quiero que me juzgues, nada más —murmuró.

Se sentía miserable. Estaba en su apartamento, casi implorando para que Sasuke comprendiera que era un error del cuál no tenía culpa. Por lo menos no había tenido la intención de cometerlo. Mientras más intentaba disculparse, Sasuke más se enfurecía. Estaba trastornado. En un impulso de odio, se aproximó a ella y lanzo un florero a la pared que terminado destrozado en pedazos.

Sakura colocó sus manos en su rostro, buscando protegerse. Su vista comenzó a oscurecerse,muchos puntitos negros empezaron a bloquearle la vista y un zumbido muy fuerte le presionó los oídos. Todo quedó oscuro, no conseguía ni ver a Sasuke frente suyo y todo sonaba muy lejos.

Sakura perdió la conciencia y se desmayó. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, su rostro quedó totalmente pálido. El color de los labios se había ido. Sasuke quedó paralizado.Sólo consiguió sentir odio,miraba a Sakura desmayada, sin saber si socorrerla o simplemente irse dejándola tirada en el sofá.

—¡Despierta! —gritó—. ¡Levántate ya! Ya que este creia que Sakura solo fingia para ganar su simpatia.

Al percibir que Sakura no fingía, entró en pánico. Se sentó y la acercó hacia el, de modo que apoyara la cabeza en sus piernas. Notó entonces la expresión angustiada en el rostro de Sakura y lo fria que se sentia su piel al tacto.

Comenzó a mover levemente las manos y rostro de Sakura Nada consiguió, pues parecía continuar inconsciente.

—Sakura —llamaba Sasuke. La cogió por los hombros y la apretó con más firmeza.—¡Vamos,Sakura, reacciona! —exclamó , asustado.

Al momento la respiración de ella parecía normalizarse. Finalmente abrió los ojos lentamente sinitendose desubicada y pudo ver que Sasuke la observaba, preocupado. Se alejó, sintiendo cierta repugnancia. Se volvió de lado, evitando mirarlo.

Sasuke dijo fríamente—. Me puse nervioso y me excedí, Sakura no respondió nada.

Aún acostada, Sakura siguió a Sasuke con los ojos mientras él caminaba hasta la cocina y servía unas cucharadas de azucar en un gran vaso con agua . Este tenia un aspecto pésimo, despeinado y la camisa toda arrugada. Sasuke se aproximó a ella, con el vaso en la mano.

—Bebetelo —dijo ofreciéndole el vaso y acariciándole el rostro,mirandola preocupado.

—No me toques —reaccionó Sakura abruptamente, retrocediendo.

Tenía ganas de tirarle aquel vaso encima, pero se contuvo. Sasuke temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, hasta el vaso se balanceaba. Al darse cuenta de cuan desequilibrado estaba, Sakura sintió una punzada de satisfacción.

Podía parecer una locura, pero percibir que Sasuke estaba sufriendo le hacía bien. Así que Sakura se acabó la ambiente estaba muy pesado. El silencio llegaba a incomodar. Ambos no tenían nada que decir. Ni se miraban. Después de algún tiempo, Sakura finalmente resolvió romper aquel silencio preocupante.

—No fue a propósito —argumentó, con voz trémula, y después de algunos segundos continuó—: Realmente fuiste un idiota, Sasuke, al enredarte conmigo. Yo no sabía que aquellas malditas píldoras tenían que tomarse con tanta regularidad. Soy la única culpable y voy a asumir la total responsabilidad por mi error.

Sasuke la oía, atentamente, a pesar de su insensible expresión.

—Nos vamos a casar, lo antes posible —murmuró Sasuke.

Sakura no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Era muy cínico de parte de Sasuke.

—No me entendiste, Sasuke —dijo Sakura con rabia—. No te necesito, no quiero casarme. ¡Tú no necesitas perder tu tan maravillosa libertad a causa de este bebé!

—¡No seas ridícula! —rebatió, irritado—. No es por ti, o por mí. Tenemos que pensar en el bebé ahora. Mi hijo tendrá el apellido Uchiha, y mi protección.

Sakura sintió su orgullo herido, más que nunca. Sasuke colocaba las cosas como si todo y todos pertenecieran a él. Decidió por los dos, sin ni siquiera consultarla.

—¿Y no crees que el amor, la confianza y la fidelidad también cuentan en un matrimonio? —preguntó ella, furiosa.

Sakura salió de la sala y fue hasta la cocina. Colocó algo del café que había en una taza y bebió tranquilamente. Pasó directo por la sala, sin mirarlo. Entró en el cuarto, se sentó y comenzó a cepillarse los cabellos, como si estuviera sola en casa. Se maquilló suavemente, ya queaun se encontraba muy palida. Cuando volvió a la sala, vio que Sasuke continuaba en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado.

—Me gustas, Sakura —susurró, al verla.

—¿Te gusto? Que bello consuelo ¿no? —ironizó Sakura —. Tú sólo gustas de ti mismo y, además, sé todo sobre ti y Karin Uzumaki.

—¿Qué? —indagó, incrédulo.

—Todo, Sasuke —afirmó Sakura, mirándolo.

Desde el día en que Karin había llamado a la oficina en busca de Sasuke,Sakura no conseguía olvidarla. Cuando viajó en tren a casa de su madre , compró una revista que tenía la foto de Karin (karin era,al igual que Sasuke una famosa abogada) . Leyó todo sobre su vida de, y se quedó muy deprimida al ver la serie de fotos que formaban parte del artículo. Era una mujer sofisticada, y Sasuke apreciaba a las mujeres así.

Sasuke se levantó y fue hasta la ventana, alejando la cortina para poder observar el paisaje.

Parecía estar ganando tiempo para pensar en una disculpa. Sakura lo conocía bien y percibió que se había quedado un poco desconcertado al oír el nombre de Karin.

—Y aún dices que hiciste el papel de idiota, ¿no es así? —argumentó Sakura con sarcasmo y amargura.

Al contrario de lo que había imaginado, Sasuke no se dio el trabajo de negar nada.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste? —preguntó, tímidamente.

—No viene al caso ahora.

—Es verdad —Sasuke concordó.

Sakura no consiguió controlarse, y comenzó a llorar. En su interior esperaba que desmintiera todo y la convenciera de lo contrario con una historia bastante verosímil. Le dolía el corazón saber que Sasuke había estado con Karin. Probablemente incluso habían hecho el amor.

Ahora el camino está libre para ti, Karin, pensó Sakura en voz baja, llorando y sollozando. Sasuke caminó hasta donde estaba sentada. Se agachó delante de ella, y le cogió las dos manos con firmeza.

—No quería lastimarte. No fue nada importante. Karin forma parte del pasado —explicó

—Jamás imaginé que... tú y... —Sakura apenas podía hablar, lloraba convulsivamente.

—No te pongas así. ,te hara mal, quiero que me disculpes —susurró él.

—No puedo...

Sasuke le acariciaba la mano, mientras intentaba enjuagarle las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—Escucha, Sakura —continuó Sasuke —, no puedes con todo sola. Yo también soy responsable...

Sakura levantó la cabeza y decidió que no lloraría más. Tenía que resolver todo en aquel

exacto momento.

—No me casaré con un hombre que piensa que lo traicioné y, como si no bastara, ha salido

con otra mujer —reveló Sakura, angustiada.

—No es así. Yo ya te dije que me gustas —repitió Sasuke.

—¿Te gusto?

—Claro que me gustas.

—No sabes cuanto me duele oír eso —suspiró Sakura.

Ella lo amaba tanto. No podría casarse con Sasuke, sabiendo que a él simplemente le gustaba.

—No quiero que te guste, Sasuke, mucho menos que asumas la responsabilidad por mi embarazo.

—No coloque las cosas así.

—Vas a acabar odiándome si nos casamos. Sé cuanto aprecias tu libertad.

No bien terminó de hablar, se separó de Sasuke y se levantó, antes que cediera a sus argumentos. Deseaba abrazarlo. No soportaba verlo sufrir, aún después de todo lo que había sucedido. Fue hasta la cocina, y esta vez trajo dos tazas en una bandeja: una para Sasuke y otra para el café en silencio. No podía culparlo por haberse enamorado de él. En verdad, estaba todo bien claro: Sasuke gustaba de su cuerpo, la deseaba en la cama y apreciaba su trabajo enla oficina. Pero Sakura, como persona, nunca le interesó. Cualquiera podía ver eso.

Pero todo sería diferente a partir de aquel momento. Sakura había aceptado todas las reglas hasta entonces, anulándose por completo. De ahora en delante, quien dictaría las reglas sería ella.

No permitiría que Sasuke la dominara nuevamente.

Sakura cogió la taza de él y la colocó en la bandeja. Sasuke le agradeció con un movimiento de

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que estás embarazada?

—Desde el viernes en que no fui trabajar por la mañana.

—¿Aquél almuerzo con tu amiga de la escuela nunca existió, entonces?

—No, mentí.

—Fue por eso que pasaste el resto del día tan nerviosa y agresiva.

—Sí.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto con toda esta historia? —preguntó Sasuke, curioso.

—Nada. Es un gran amigo. Fue muy comprensivo. Luego se dio cuenta que me sería imposible continuar trabajando contigo. Me liberó inmediatamente, para que pudiera comenzar inmediatamente en mi nuevo empleo —dijo Sakura más tranquila, volviendo a hablar naturalmente.

Cuando Naruto buscó a Sasuke , diciéndole que Sakura estaba muy cansada, y merecía una semana de vacaciones para visitar a su madre, le había dado toda razón. Jamás había imaginado la verdadera razón de aquel viaje.

—Naruto no importa ahora —argumentó Sasuke, en un tono de voz suave—. ¿Cuando va a nacer el bebe?

—Octubre —Sakura, respondió, feliz. Pensaba que Sasuke jamás lo preguntaría.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado al apartamento, Sakura sonría. Estaba aliviada por haberle contado todo Sasuke.

—Tú eres una persona muy imprevisible, Sasuke—confesó Sakura—. Pero no bien supe que estaba embarazada, fui capaz de prever exactamente cual sería tu reacción. Tenía la certeza que pensarías que lo hice a propósito.

—¿Qué?

—Es verdad. Y reaccionaste del modo que imaginé. Varias veces pensé en irme de aquí y nunca decirte nada. Pero creo que tenías el derecho de saberlo —remató Sakura con frialdad.

—Estarías siendo muy infantil si actuaras de ese modo —observó Sasuke.

—Sé que soy infantil —ironizó Sakura—. Pero a partir de ahora no lo seré más. Todo cambió Sasuke. Criaré mi hijo sola y sin ti Sasuke comenzó a andar de un lado para otro de la sala nuevamente, intentando calmarse. No quería perder la paciencia con Sakura una vez más.

—Mi opinión no importa, ¿no es eso? Tú ya decidiste todo sola y a mis espaldas, como siempre —replicó Sasuke, bastante irritado.

—Por favor, Sasuke, no es así.

—Voy decirte una cosa—dijo Sasuke, apuntándola con el dedo—. ¡Mi hijo no va a vivir como un bastardo!

—¿Y por casualidad quieres vivir como un padre para él? —ironizó Sakura.

—¿Pero no fue todo un accidente? Tú tampoco pretendías ser madre, ¿no es así? —preguntó Sasuke sarcásticamente—. Nos vamos a casar.

—No.— -Sakura había decidido no ceder esta vez. Sabía que Sasuke era más fuerte que ella. Era una persona muy determinada y argumentaba con astucia cuando discutía.

—¿Por qué? —insistió.

—No podría casarme con un hombre que en sólo cinco meses de relaciones ya me traicionó con otra —afirmó con malicia.

—No hubo nada entre Karin y yo, créeme.

Sakura se estaba poniendo nerviosa nuevamente. El simple hecho de hablar de Karin la irritaba.

—Si no fuera ella, sería otra cualquiera —acusó Sakura—. Siempre dejaste todo muy claro: ningún compromiso, sólo sexo. No soy ciega, Sasuke.

—No es verdad. Nosotros dos sabemos que había algo más entre nosotros además de sexo —replicó Sasuke.

Sakura intentó levantarse del sofá, pero Sasuke la cogió por el brazo. La abrazó tiernamente, y murmuró en voz baja:

—Para con eso, Sakura. No te quiero sólo para irme a la cama. Eres una tonta, se piensas así.

—Soy tonta, sí —dijo Sakura nerviosa, alejándose de Sasuke.

Sasuke la detuvo, abrazándola firmemente. La atrajo muy cerca suyo. Con una de las manos cogió el rostro de Sakura, buscando sus labios.

Los dos se besaron acaloradamente por algunos segundos. Sasuke entonces rozó los labios por el cuello de Sakura con suavidad. Te amo Sasuke, pensó Sakura,pero inmediatamente después se alejó abruptamente. No podía flaquear. Tenía que ser fuerte.

—No me casaré contigo. ¡No soportaría saber que te casaste conmigo sólo por obligación! —se apresuró a decir—. Y en cuanto al bebé, haz lo que creas que debas hacer. Eres el padre y tienes tus derechos. Es mejor que te vayas ahora, Sasuke. No me siento muy bien —pidió Sakura, apartándose los cabellos. El sudor le corría por el cuerpo, pero estaba determinada a no ceder.

Sasuke caminó hasta la puerta en silencio. Paró y miró a Sakura de la cabeza a los pies.

—Nos veremos mañana. Cuídate mucho y si algo pasa,si te sientes mal por favor llamame Sakura. —Y casi cerrando la puerta añadió— Buenas noches a ti y a _nuestro_ bebe.

* * *

Hola..! Que piensan de la reaccion de Sasuke y la actitud de Sakura,este capitulo fue bien dificil de escribir para mi,en la version original del libro Sasuke era mas violento y casi golpeaba a Sakura,pero en verdad no me gustaba de esa manera,para nada.

Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y si tienen alguna sugerencia para la historia no duden en hacermelo saber :)

Besos

Lunaleen


End file.
